


Strong for your size

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Universe
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, half dressed is best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Rush is on Atlantis Pre-SGU, and has a run in with Todd, and an interesting cultural exchange with the wraith after he insults him.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Strong for your size

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't make sense but it compels me. needed to make something short because the alternative was a novel length fic of these two slowly falling in love and i don't got time for that right now so here's some porny stuff!  
> in this fic, Rush is assumed to be 5'7, and Todd is 7'0 for sexy reasons like I wrote it, and I wanted to make him even taller.  
> Yes there is Todd handslit-fucking here okay we're all freaks for something

[My writing twitter, and rules about requests! Thanks](https://twitter.com/lady_talla_doe/status/1336897609403756551?s=20)

* * *

* * *

Dr. Rush took another step back, but had miscalculated the length of the room. He hit the wall with the full length of his back, trailing his fingers along the wall at his hips just in case there was some sort of escape he had neglected. He dared not turn his head, gaze fixed on the tall predatory alien advancing on him.

He had heard others refer to him as _Todd_ , and it was ridiculous enough that he assumed they simply _called_ him that, and that the alien wouldn’t give them his real name. The urge to convulsively swallow was getting strong, as the space between them got smaller.

 _Perhaps I should not have shoved him_ , thought Rush.

He had always approached things that frightened him with a kick them in the knees, and piss in their eyes sort of approach, but that blatant rudeness may have been a miscalculation. From what he’d heard, this species _ate_ humans.

The Wraith stopped in front of him, and it was a _long_ way up to his gold eyes. He pressed himself flat against the wall, setting his jaw, and flashed him a quick, nervous smile.

“I hope I haven’t offended you. My, you are a lot taller up close…” he trailed off as the alien growled at him, a true full-throated rumble that he could feel vibrating in the air between them. The dark leather hem of his coat rested against the toes of Rush’s shoes.

He stood there, and his reptilian gold eyes slid slowly down Rush’s body, examining him. Rush dropped his gaze, unable to hold it any longer, although fear was doing strange, and unwelcome things in his body. He twisted his hands closer to his body, looking towards the corner of the room as a flush rose up his neck.

The Wraith’s breath washed over him as he scoffed softly.

“Your people handle desire so _poorly_ ,” the scorn was thick, even in the strange alien voice.

Rush did not expect the soft touch against the side of his face, and flinched at it, his heart rate going up. Fear sweat broke out over his skin, but he was ashamed to admit it wasn’t _just_ fear. His eyes darted to the arm, skittered along his flat, humanoid palm, and shivered.

“It is alright, I will not tell. I have nothing to gain from your humiliation.” Todd assured, but he had a crooked little smirk, and normally Rush wouldn’t assume an alien knew that much about human expressions, but this one apparently spent a lot of time in close proximity to their species.

He knew he was being mocked. He could feel those strange gold eyes wandering down his body, and closed his eyes, twisted his face to the side with a grimace. There was no hiding his reaction, even with his loose clothing.

The touch made him curse, body tensing. Claws prick the front of his thighs through his jeans, the Wraith’s hand large against the front of his body, middle finger curled over the heat of Rush’s erection to stroke teasingly at his tense sack. He shook under the attention, breath short, and heart racing.

“Stop this-” he started, but his voice was ripped away by the soft sucking sensation of the Wraith’s feeding slit opening against his clothed dick, and he sank his teeth into his tongue to keep the groan inside. He knew enough to know that he should not let this keep happening, shouldn’t let the feeding slit touch his bare skin, but Todd’s other hand wrenched his belt open – snapped the leather and broke his zipper- and the fabric fell down his legs, already too loose on his thin frame.

There was a hand in his hair, and Rush gasped out as he was yanked forward, Todd’s claws curled in the hair at his nape – twisted in it, tipping his face forcefully upwards. He reached out, grabbed at his coat – gripped it tight, meant to struggle, but the rip of fabric as the tall alien tore the crotch out of his boxers stopped him.

Todd sniffed deeply, and chuckled.

Something hot and wet touched the head of his stiff cock, and he could connect the dots- Rush tensed, grabbing at his sleeves, and tried to pull his arms away, but the alien simply shushed him, and the _wet_ was accompanied with the faint whispering touch of something squirming around him, like he had tentacles in his palm. Rush squeezed his eyes shut, breathing harshly through his mouth, but he didn’t ask him to stop again- didn’t truly want him to.

The opening of his feeding slit was small and tight, and he moaned wetly, pulled onto the tips of his stiff shoes by Todd’s grip in his hair, unable to do anything but accept the touch. Todd moved his hand carefully, slowly taking more of Rush’s cock inside his slit, and then pulling back again. Fluid dripped down from their joining, slick and thin, and soaked into the ruined front of his underwear.

The alien wasn’t breathing hard; he seemed to be getting something more from forcing Rush to accept the attention, then the act it’s self, a deep rumble of approval as the small human in his grasp gasped and twisted under his attentions.

Rush’s breath was getting short, on the edge despite _everything_ about it. He had a sick, twisted heat in his belly, nipples hard as chips of stone against his shirt. Sweat gathered on his skin the moment he even _thought_ about what was happening.

Just when he thought he couldn’t be pushed harder, the alien bent his head, and pressed their mouths together; he stole Rush’s already broken breath, swallowing his groan, and licking at his lips as the scientist twisted against him, hands grabbing uselessly at Todd’s thick coat to pull him closer. His tongue was longer than a human, and when it pushed into his mouth, Rush moaned low and wet, no longer trying to pull the hand off his dick, or escape him.

He was _so_ close t the edge, and then the Wraith backed off. The wet, tight, sucking sensation of it’s feeding slit was pulling off, and Rush opened his eyes in time to catch the grimace of discomfort as the alien shook out his wrist.

“Does that hurt?” he asked, confused.

Todd considered him for a moment, then tipped his head slightly. “It is not comfortable.”

“Then why do it?” Rush sagged against the wall as Todd released him, out of breath and grateful for a chance to catch it. Todd didn’t go far, his feeding hand resting on Rush’s hip. He cocked his head to the side, and his silver hair caught the light, making the tangles more visible.

“You are not afraid anymore.” He observed.

“Do you want me to be?” He really wasn’t sure what to make of the entire encounter, but now that it had begun, he wasn’t averse to ending it on a pleasant note. Todd made a soft circle on his hip with a claw tip, leaving a raised circle of red skin, but it didn’t hurt. The Wraith clicked his tongue, and leaned in, pushing Rush back against the wall. His mouth was just as insistent, tongue sliding in to steal away his breath once more.

Todd’s hand crept down the back of his ruined pants, squeezing one of the globes of his ass, and feeling bold, Rush reached tentatively into the space between their bodies until his fingers touched the clothed cock of the alien. It was hard, and he rubbed carefully with the heel of his hand. Todd growled into their kiss, bucking his hips into Rush’s hand- and then he knocked Rush’s hand away, scooping the human closer by his grip on his ass. His thigh pushed Rush’s apart, and he was _lifted_ up off his feet.

When his knees were pushed wide, legs spread to circle Todd’s hips, he hissed in pleasure at the strange sensation of a larger, much cooler cock against his own. Todd ground into him, using his taller height and greater size to pin him firmly against the wall.

Rush could do nothing again but _receive_ him, held at the right angle for Todd’s attentions by his feeing hand, the alien showing enormous strength to keep him up one handed, the other hand back to twisting in Rush’s hair, controlling the kiss.

He couldn’t last like this. Every rub of Todd’s strange, slick penis made his breath catch. It was leaking a strange tacky fluid that stuck to Rush’s bare skin, coated his own straining cock, and dripped down his shaft to his balls. He was _wet_ with it, could feel it slick down the crack of his ass where Todd’s fingers had pried his body apart; every hump of Todd’s hips rubbed his cock over Rush’s much smaller one, over Rush’s abdomen and the crease of his hip. Part of him imagined what that would feel like, _inside_ , but it was too much- his breath stuttered, and his gut tensed, orgasm punching out of him suddenly. He clung to Todd’s coat, scrunching it in his hands, afraid to touch him more intimately.

Rush’s cum painted their bellies, but he was already a slick mess from Todd’s strange member. The Wraith’s pace picked up, the pressure of his thrusts harder, and with a guttural noise he lifted Rush again, letting Rush’s legs slide off his waist. He held him against the wall, legs together, and pressed the tip of his cock against the soft skin of Rush’s thighs. Todd stopped, gold gaze pointed, although there was something like a flush to his strange green skin.

The alien stopped, silent but for a rattling growl.

Belatedly Rush realized he was being _asked_.

“Yeh- yes, it’s okay,” he rasped, accent thickening in his lust.

Without hesitation, his hips were held in place, and the strange alien dick was forced between his held thighs, it’s slick leaking across his skin. Rush shivered; aware he couldn’t come again but hot pleasure rippling through his belly at the _force_. Todd set a quick pace, and the wet noises of his thighs being fucked had Rush covering his mouth so stifle his own moans. It was indecent, and the most intense thing someone had done to him in _years_. The Wraith’s breath quickened, his head bent until it almost rested on Rush’s, both their eyes fixed downwards at the lewd display.

 _In, out, in, out_. The closer he got to his completion, the more prominent the ridges; they were soft and pliable still, and didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t helping his imagination. The large cock went up, between his cheeks, with every thrust, and the slick made the motion smooth and easy. His sack was dragged with each thrust, prostate stimulated from the outside, and Rush was very close to a second, dry orgasm, despite his own soft cock.

Todd stilled suddenly, hissing out a soft noise almost like a word, and _hot_ cum flooded Rush’s legs. it dripped down into his ruined underwear, soaked into his pants, coated the insides of his thighs. He gasped at the sensation.

The large Wraith didn’t move immediately, his hands still firm on the outsides of Rush’s thighs, keeping them pressed against his softening cock. When he did pull back, it was with a deep shudder.

He tucked himself away without worrying about cleaning off, and looked down at Rush’s ruined clothing. It was dripping softly tinted blue cum, mixed with thin veins of Rush’s white human cum. The human was flushed, mouth red where Todd’s teeth had irritated his lips, hair messy.

The Wraith tugged his own clothing straight, and Rush was envious of the way the leather simply fell into place, wrinkles falling away. Within a few moments, he looked as put together as he had when this had started.

Todd inclined his head at him, and again that little smirk played along the edges of his thin lips.

“You had best hurry, Dr. Rush, we are expected in the lab with Dr. McKay in ten minutes.”

While Rush was still processing what had happened, the Wraith turned, and left, leaving Rush in his state of undress.

 _That conniving little fuck_.

He wasn’t sure if he had meant this to happen, but it certainly worked out in Todd’s favor.


End file.
